KUROCHO
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Kuroko memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, siapa sangka ia akan mendapat banyak coklat saat hari Valentine tiba?/ Spesial untuk #VKnBFE


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **OOC, AU

Spesial untuk **#VKnBFE** dari Desy alias at cassiotaku.

**o o o**

**KUROCHO**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**o o o**

SMA Seirin, musim dingin di bulan Februari. Para anggota klub basket tengah berlatih untuk mempersiapkan kejuaraan selanjutnya. Meskipun begitu, karena Riko dan Hyuga tidak ada untuk mendampingi jalannya latihan, mereka akhirnya hanya bermain-main saja. Lagi pula, tega sekali mereka berdua memberikan menu latihan super berat di hari kasih sayang begini?

"Ini adalah bentuk kasih sayangku kepada kalian!" jawab Riko dengan mata berbinar dan senyum merekah saat ditanya apa alasannya.

Mereka sendiri curiga kalau Riko dan Hyuga bukannya pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan klub, tapi untuk berkencan. Yah, perjuangan Hyuga untuk PDKT dengan Riko selama ini membuahkan hasil juga.

"Kau sendiri tidak merayakan valentine dengan pacarmu, Tsucchi?" tanya Koganei.

"Pacarku sedang sakit. Aku baru akan menjenguknya setelah latihan selesai," jawab Tsucchi.

"Ah, kasihan sekali…"

"Tapi dia masih punya pacar, kan?" timpal Kagami.

"Pacar itu hanya untuk anak muda yang beranjak tua,"

"Diam, Izuki!"

Koganei menghela nafas panjang, "Omong-omong, dimana Kuroko?" tanyanya sambil mencari keberadaan mahluk halus klub basket Seirin itu.

"Jangan bilang dia pergi berkencan?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Mana ada cewek yang mau melirik Kuroko?" timpal Kagami tak mau kalah.

"Pfft, sayang sekali, Kagami. Cewek yang naksir Kuroko adalah manager super cantik dari Touou," ujar Koganei yang disambut anggukan lemas mereka semua.

"Maaf, aku terlambat,"

Tiba-tiba muncullah Kuroko dengan setumpuk coklat didekapannya. Melihat Kuroko yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung, mereka semua segera membantunya—lebih tepatnya membawa coklat tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Darimana semua coklat ini?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk tumpukan coklat itu. Ia tidak mau nasibnya dalam hal percintaan kalah dari si bocah berambut biru muda itu.

"Dari orang yang memuja-mujaku," jawab Kuroko enteng.

Kagami, Koganei, Kiyoshi, dan seluruh orang yang ada di gedung olahraga itu rasanya ingin sekali mencabik-cabik bocah tengil yang satu ini.

"Apa kalian belum memulai latihan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, akan kulakukan jika ada cewek yang memberiku coklat setiap aku mencetak poin," jawab Kagami bete. Ia kini tengah berguling-guling di lantai.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Dasar forever alone,"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KUROKOOO!" Kagami bersiap-siap untuk menerkam Kuroko kalau saja tidak ada Nigou, yang entah dari mana munculnya, berada di dekatnya.

Kiyoshi kemudian mengais-ngais (lu kira sampah) bungkusan coklat yang digeletakkan begitu saja oleh Kuroko. Mata Kiyoshi kemudian berair melihat sebatang coklat yang dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna emas mengkilat yang teramat norak.

"Mataku…!" Kiyoshi menutup matanya, silau.

"Ini coklat dari siapa?" tanya Izuki.

"Oh, itu dari Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Hah?"

Kuroko berdehem, "Jadi begini ceritanya…"

"Sudah jangan pamer!" Kagami memotong cerita Kuroko.

"… Saat aku akan membeli penghapus di minimarket,"

Kagami buru-buru mojok karena ia sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Kuroko.

"Kemudian aku bertemu Kise-kun. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku seperti orang gila. Setelah itu ia memberi aku coklat ini. Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena aku langsung keluar dari minimarket setelah menerima coklat ini. Aku malu kalau dikira berteman dengan orang gila," jelas Kuroko.

"Kasihan Kise…" batin seluruh anggota klub.

"Lalu yang ini dari siapa?" tanya Furihata sambil menunjuk coklat dengan pita berwarna hijau yang sudah tinggal separuh.

"Itu dari Midorima-kun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat berada di WC Umum," jawab Kuroko.

"Untuk apa kau pergi ke WC Umum?" tanya Kagami sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja karena aku kebelet," jawab Kuroko singkat. Kagami bete lagi.

Kuroko kembali memulai ceritanya, "Saat itu Midorima-kun tengah duduk di gerobaknya, ia bilang sedang menunggu Takao yang sakit perut. Dia seperti sinterklas saja membawa sekantung coklat. Saat kutanya, ia bilang kau Oha-Asa menyuruhnya untuk membagi-bagikan coklat buatan sendiri kepada orang yang ia kenal. Ia baru member kepada Takao-san dan memberiku satu. Karena lama menunggu antrian WC Umum, aku makan saja coklat itu. Entah kenapa perutku langsung mulas,"

Mereka semua lalu memandang coklat itu ngeri. Kiyoshi kemudian melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Coklat jahanam.

"Biar kutebak, ini pasti dari Momoi-san," Izuki menunjuk coklat berbentuk hati berwarna pink, "Lho? Kok kosong?"

"Benar," Kuroko mengangguk, "Awalnya kukira itu coklat yang paling normal. Tapi saat perjalanan menuju kemari setelah menerima coklat itu, aku mendengar kalau di kalangan cewek saat ini sedang tren mengisi coklat valentine mereka dengan rambut. Katanya untuk membuat orang yang diberi coklat jadi jatuh cinta. Setelah aku cek, ternyata memang benar isinya rambut. Karena itu isinya kuberikan kepada Aomine-kun yang sedang tidur di halte bus. Ia senang sekali mendapatkan coklat itu dan memakannya dengan lahap."

Kali ini anggota klub basket Seirin mendadak mual. "Lindungilah jiwa Aomine, Kami-sama…" mereka berdoa bersama-sama.

Sebuah kotak kosong berwarna ungu menjadi daya tarik bagi Mitobe. Ia memberikan kotak itu kepada Kuroko. Mohon penjelasan maksudnya.

"Ini dari Murasakibara-kun," jawab Kuroko, "Ia memberiku kotak kosong ini. Dia bilang aku harus mengisinya dengan coklat dan mengembalikannya lagi kepadanya."

"Dasar raksasa edan!" teriak semuanya.

"Aku pikir dia memberimu coklat!" seru Fukuda.

"Tidak, mana mungkin. Murasakibara-kun sangat suka dengan makanan manis. Mungkin dia akan menikah dengan Maiubo saat sudah dewasa," jawab Kuroko enteng.

Kawahara menghela nafas kasihan, "Lalu kau berniat untuk memberinya coklat?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Kuroko cepat, "Dulu aku pernah melakukannya saat SMP. Bukannya berterima kasih, Murasakibara-kun malah meminta agar kubuatkan coklat setiap hari,"

"Sudah potong saja lehernya," timpal Koganei.

"Kau pikir dia raksasa dari anime Serangan Raksasa*?" ujar Kagami yang telah mendapat kan semangat hidupnya lagi.

"Hm, apa kau tidak mendapatkan coklat dari mantan kaptenmu, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Tahun lalu ia masih memberiku coklat. Entah kenapa tahun ini aku tidak menerima coklat darinya," jawabnya.

"A-ano… Sebenarnya, Kuroko…" Furihata mengangkat tangannya malu-malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Furihata?" tanya Koganei.

Furihata kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak besar coklat yang dihias dengan pita merah dari tasnya, "A-akashi-san mengirimkan coklat untukku pagi ini," ujarnya malu-malu.

Mendadak semuanya menjadi heboh. Pasalnya, coklat dari Akashi ini terlihat mahal dan aman untuk dikonsumsi.

"Uoh! Jadi gossip kalau Akashi mendekatimu setelah pertandingan di Winter Cup itu benar, ya?" tanya Fukuda.

Furihata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Selamat, ya!" seru Kawahara.

Kuroko kemudian menyelamati Furihata, "Selamat, Furihata-kun. Tapi kuingatkan saja. Akashi-kun ini sangat protektif. Tahun lalu ia memasukkan chip penyadap di coklatnya,"

Glek! Furihata batal blushing.

"Generasi keajaiban memang aneh-aneh," gumam Kagami.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka memberiku coklat," timpal Kuroko.

"Iya-iya aku tahu tidak ada yang memberiku coklat!" Kagami ngambek lagi.

Kuroko lalu menyodorkan coklat dari Kise yang belum ia buka kepada Kagami, "Kalau begitu anggap saja ini coklat dariku, Kagami-kun," katanya.

Kagami melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan terharu, "Apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

Kagami kemudian memeluk bocah berambut biru muda itu gemas, "Terima kasih, Kuroko! Aku sayang padamu!"

**.**

Sepulangnya dari latihan. Kagami buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil coklat yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna emas itu. Yah, setidaknya walaupun ini coklat dari Kise untuk Kuroko, ia masih bisa merasakan indahnya mendapatkan coklat saat hari valentine.

"Akan kumakan kau, coklat!" seru Kagami.

Dengan liar kemudian Kagami membuka bungkusan coklat itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan kumpulan foto Kise dalam berbagai pose didalam bungkus coklat itu.

Kagami yang terkena sakit jantung mendadak membaca sebuah notes berwarna kuning yang ada di dalam bungkusan coklat itu:

'Kurokocchi! Selamat hari valentine! Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendapat coklat dariku. Karena itu, biarlah foto-fotoku ini menjadi penggantinya. Semoga dengan begini kau dapat ingat padaku kemanapun kau berada. Salam manis, Kise Ryota.'

"KUROKOOOOOO!"

**o o o**

**FIN**

**o o o**

*Serangan Raksasa: Attack on Titan. Hahaha..

Sekian fic absurd dari saya. Hoho. Sejujurnya saya baru ngetik fic ini jam setengah sebelas malem. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata. Sebenernya saya juga agak ga yakin sih, romance nya kentara apa nggak... ._.

Akhir kata, Read and Review please? :3


End file.
